1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having multiple functions such as a compact electronic calculator having a functional calculus function and program calculus function, and to its control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact electronic calculators such as so-called functional/programmable palmtop calculators are provided with a number of functions, including a functional/graphic calculus function, mathematical-table calculus function, equation calculus function, electronic-information utilizing function for storing and/or reproducing desired data, and a program calculus function for effecting calculations in accordance with arbitrarily written programs, in addition to a basic four arithmetic operation, matrix operation function. A user of such electronic calculator can select a function according to his or her need on its function-selecting menu screen, and use the same.
In general, in classrooms of high schools and/or colleges, static calculations, calculuses, and their applications are given in achievement tests, but the students are prohibited to use the electronic calculator to get the solutions. Meanwhile, the students are allowed to use only an electronic calculator which is provided with only the four arithmetic operation function.
Meantime, in the field of education, some students are recommended to purchase and use without hesitation a compact electronic calculator provided with multiple functions in the classroom, but there is an inconsistency today that although many students possess the electronic calculators but they are not allowed to use their calculators during an examination time.
To solve the inconsistency under the circumstances, some calculators provided with multiple functions are proposed, which are arranged to disable some of the functions according to need and to indicate or disclose the disabled functions to every one.
The proposed calculator is used together with a cap or cover for releasing a disabled-function, which is prepared and is detachably mounted on the top of the calculator body. When the cap is mounted on the top of the calculator body, the calculator is brought to an all function released mode or all function available mode, and the user is informed by a message printed on the cap that all the functions are released and available, and the calculator is kept for a normal use. The calculator with the cap removed is brought to a function disabled mode, where only the basic calculation function of the calculator is available. On the contrary, when the cap is removed from the calculator body, and a message of “function disabled” or “available at examination” printed on the calculator body is exposed clearly, and the user cannot use some functions, since such disabled functions are not released without the cap for releasing the disabled functions.
In the above conventional calculator, the cap is used to switch the function disabled mode to the function released mode or vice verse, the cap has to be prepared separately from the electronic calculator previously, resulting in increase of the number of the parts to be combined, and also increase in manufacturing costs. Further, it is rather troublesome for the user to use both the calculator and the cap. In addition, the functions to be disabled are limited since they have to be determined previously when such cap is prepared.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems caused in the conventional electronic calculators, and has on object to provide an electronic calculator provided with multiple functions, in which some of the functions to be disabled can previously be selected and disabled by the user, and to provide a program used in the calculator.